Talk:Worthington
Performer This article lists Caroll Spinney as the characers performer. However, I am not convinced. I think it might be either Robert Payne or Kathy Mullen. Worthington's voice sounds similar to Cotterpin's, and some of the characters identified by fans as being performed by Robert Payne do sound abit like Cotterpin. --Minor muppetz 16:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::It can't be either of them since this was from around season 2 or 3, when they didn't come on until the late 70's. - Oscarfan 16:31, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::But the song page doesn't list an eka for this particular clip, nor does it list a copyright date. And I don't know if there are any sources for when Robert Payne first performed on Sesame Street (I know that he'd performed for Henson before the show began, and I don't think he was ever credited as a performer on the show itself, though he was credited on videos featuring his material). --Minor muppetz 16:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Are you sure about season 2 or 3? This looks later to me. I'd say mid-70s off the top of my head. Still too early for Kathy Mullen, and maybe for Bob Payne too. Still, I agree with Michael that I'm not certain that it's Caroll Spinney. It's not super easy for me to place this voice. What do other folks think? -- Danny (talk) 16:39, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::Here's the video... To me, it sounds like Big Bird's voice (especially around the 0:57 mark), but a lot higher . As for the year, I agree with Danny; it looks like it's from around the mid-70s. The song's EKA would have to be at least 1976 or 1977 (since it's on the album), which is too early for Mullen. Compared to how Bob looked in the "One of These Thing Spies" video, this appears to be around '73 or '74 (according to the year it's given in The Street We Live On montage). -- MuppetDude 16:56, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't have guessed Spinney, but I can hear it in a few places. Maybe that's because I'm trying to. It doesn't sound like any other main performers though, that's for sure. And I don't know enough Bob Payne voices to compare. —Scott (talk) 17:22, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Here's some: Judy Finstermacher, Purple AM (of which there's a behind the scenes photo of him performing), Mary Rhymie, AM girl, Squeaky, and Zebediah. -- MuppetDude 17:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I think it might be Peter Friedman. This was '77, right? Friedman was performing on SS, that year. Worthington's voice sounds, more or less, like Friedman's Seven-foot-tall Talking Carrot character, only several octaves higher. That's just what I think. If it was Carroll performing, you'd probably guess it was him right off the bat. This voice is a tad harder to figure out. So, I'm only guessing it's Friedman -- Jon 18:11, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Since there's no consensus of who's performing him, I removed the performer box until we can get a better source. -- MuppetDude 18:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) : :I Think it's Fran Brill. if you listen closely you can hear a bit of Prairie Dawn in there, or maybe Marilyn Sokol. Froghan417 23:30, March 21, 2011 (UTC)